Girl Talk
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: Wyatt becomes a girl after Isobelle casts a spell. Sick of his jibes and attitude towards girls Isobelle teaches Wyatt a lesson. Chris, Henry Jr and Logan can only watch as events unfold. Logan and Isobelle are original characters. Reviews welcome :)


'Isobelle!'

'What?! Wyatt what's your problem now?' Isobelle retorted as she peaked into the hallway from the kitchen.

'Where's my jacket? Car keys?'

'Car keys are in the dish as usual. Jacket your latest conquest took with her this morning as she scarpered embarrassed.' Isobelle answered innocently smirking as she pointed to the nearby dish on the dresser. Noticing where Isobelle was pointing Wyatt rushed over then darted for the front door without uttering a word.

'A thanks would be nice,' Isobelle grumbled to herself as he disappeared from her view. She shook he head. Wyatt was forever running late for something and bringing girls home. He was notorious for it, all Isobelle's classmates knew of him and his womanising ways. Isobelle knew who she was dealing with. She had been living with Wyatt and Chris for months and just over a month with Henry Jr, the brother's cousin. Chris was most responsible, sensible, while his older brother Wyatt was sometimes reckless but easily the most sociable. Chris was the mature brother who kept himself to himself. Henry was much the same, a trainee police officer who was following in his father's footsteps with a few friends on the force. Wyatt was different. A social butterfly, medical student, womaniser and heartbreaker. All Halliwell boys could be heartbreakers in their own right but Wyatt seemed to have picked up all the tricks. All in Halliwell manor had their flaws, Isobelle included, but Wyatt's behaviour infuriated Isobelle most. Little comments he would make or the way he acted around her when demons attacked. She tried to understand his point of view. He was naturally protective of anyone in the house but it seemed to extend further when it came to her and was almost belittling at times. At times though Wyatt could be charming too but recently it had been tense between them. Wyatt had bought back three different girls in a month but whenever Isobelle invited friends over like Logan or Mason her classmate Wyatt sulked. Yet if Isobelle sulked at Wyatt bringing a girl back it was selfish or unfair. Isobelle had started not to care. She was prepared to argue with Wyatt to see her friends. She had a life outside fighting demons with him and Chris and she was going to live it. Chris could understand Isobelle's frustrations and tried to stay out of it.

Isobelle sat down and drank her tea as Henry bounded down the stairs.

'Where you to?' Henry called when he reached the bottom stair.

'Kitchen.' Isobelle answered quickly as Henry appeared at the doorway a smile on his face. Isobelle took a sip of her drink as Henry sat down next to her taking in the fact she was drinking from her favourite mug, pink with a black kitten on it, as he noticed her mood. Henry knew what that meant. The mug only ever came out when Wyatt had a girl over or demons had attacked in the night. Henry sat in silence until Isobelle spoke,

'No work today Hen?'

'No. Class?'

'Later thank god. Got to go to P3 though to do stocktake this afternoon.'

'Wyatt had a girl over last night didn't he?'

Isobelle shrugged and smiled as Henry nodded in response. He had known the answer he had just wanted to see Isobelle's response. He had already noticed how they were with each other in the month he had been back living there, the odd hand on the shoulder or flirty comment. He didn't know if either Isobelle and Wyatt had noticed themselves doing it but he and Chris had both noticed. He and Chris had a bet as to when Wyatt would realise and finally ask Isobelle out. It was obvious Wyatt liked her. He got jealous whenever she mentioned any guy and was unbearable if Logan, Isobelle's cupid friend, popped in to see her. Henry couldn't understand why Wyatt got to so worked up by Logan's presence. It was clear they were just friends.


End file.
